Cross Lovers
by DigiDragon
Summary: This is a medieval Daikari fic made by a request. This fic is very short because I am not a good Daikari writer and anyone good ask me to make a longer, better version of the story


Cross Lovers  
By: DigiDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote this medieval Dakari fic from a request whose name I will   
not mention. If you do not like Daikari then please, do not read.  
  
Princess Hikari ran through the castle walls. Her eyes, filled with  
tears and her heart, broken into tiny pieces. She soon reached to a river, not  
just any river but a special one in which the two met. She started to recollect  
her memories of the past.  
*****  
  
Past  
  
It was a sunny day and Hikari wanted to go bathe in the river. When  
reaching the river she had saw a boy. He had the blondest hair she had ever  
seen and blue eyes which Hikari would rather sink in than the ocean.  
  
The boy approached her and bowed while gently kissing her hand.   
Hikari blushed at the sight of the boy being so close.  
  
"Greetings," said the boy. "How are you Prncess Hikari?"  
  
"Just fine Takeru," she replied. "I am just going to bathe in the river."  
  
"Well, let me help you," he said while kissing her and she returned the kiss.  
  
Soon, during the confusion they both tripped and fell in the water   
and began to laugh to their heart's content. That was their happiest time together.  
That was how it started. The both were best friends since their were children.  
  
There was another person who also loved Hikari. His name was   
Daisuke, the barron of the land and he was very close to the princess. Everyday  
he grew more and more jealous of watching Takeru and Hikari together. He  
competed against Takeru in many things in hope of winning the Princess. What  
he had not known was that Takeru had already won her heart. He was so angry  
that he wanted to kill Takeru, but knowing that if he did the Princess would be  
angry and he didn't want that to happen, so he just left them both alone.  
  
In Hikari's point of the view she liked Daisuke. She always thought  
that he would be more than a friend until Takeru came along. If she really had  
feelings for him then he would always be second to Takeru.  
  
Takeru also liked Daisuke, but as a friend. He was angry because  
he was so competive with him and that he never let Hikari and him be alone  
because he didn't want him to make any moves on what he calls, "his girl."  
  
All of the people knew of Hikari's and Takeru's relationship and they  
were happy. Even Hikari's parents, the king and queen were fond of the boy  
and were happy that Hikari found a person to love without force.  
  
But soon all that changed. The kingdom of Kamiya was facing a war  
with the Dark World. The Dark World was an area which no one liked to visit.  
Their leader, Dragomon (is that right?) wanted Hikari to be his queen so he  
attacked any time he could to try to capture her. Whenever she was in danger  
she could always count on Takeru and Daisuke, because they would help her  
no matter what.  
  
One day the dark forces were getting stronger and were slowly making  
their way through the gates of the kingdom. Hikari started to get more and more  
worried of what would happen. Her father, the king decided that his army should  
attack the Dark Forces and get rid of them once and for all. Leading the army  
would be of course, Takeru and Daisuke.  
  
The battle was long and tiring, Hikari got worried for what happened  
to her Takeru and her subjects tried to cope her into believing that everything  
would be alright.  
  
During the battle the soldiers had reached the last stage. They were  
to fight Dragomon. Takeru and Daisuke battled the best they could to defeat  
Dragomon.   
  
"Dragomon, you better give up."  
  
"Never!"  
  
He disappeared and reapeared behind Takeru he opened a portal  
and threw him. The soldiers were awstruk at what had happened to their leader.  
Daisuke got very angry at this and sliced his sword through Dragomon, killing  
him.  
  
When he got back to the kingdom after winning the war everyone  
was wondering what had happen to Takeru. The Princess was shocked after  
hearing what had happened and soon her face in tears and tried to kill herself.  
*****  
  
Present  
  
Hikari was stareing at the river. Prepared to fall in and die, by   
drowning at any second. She felt that without Takeru, she had no reason to live.  
She pulled her arms forward, ready to fall in but heard a voice shouting at her.  
  
"Hikari," shouted the voice. "Don't do it."  
  
"I have no reason to live."  
  
She soon felt two hands grabbed her from behind. She turned around  
to look and see who it was.  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"Yes, it is me."  
  
"Why did you stop me."  
  
"Because you have no reason to kill yourself."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What reason do you have?"  
  
"Takeru is dead, and without him can never survive."  
  
"Hikari," he said while holding her chin to face his. "Takeru, wouldn't want  
you to die. He would want you to continue living."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, I am going to protect you forever Hikari- sama." he said while he  
pulled her into a kiss.  
********  
  
I know what all of you are saying. This is too small. You see I am not really a  
Daikari fan and I really don't like to write them. About the battle I like Takeru  
(not the way you are thinking) as a character and didn't want to kill him.  
  
If there is a major Daikari fan out their then please send your review telling me  
if you want to do your own recap of this story and I will give you permission.   



End file.
